


The Fanfiction

by before_everything_changed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_everything_changed/pseuds/before_everything_changed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is tired of not knowing, so she sets off to find out what she doesn't, a secret that has been kept from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fanfiction

Percy and Annabeth were starting to grow suspicious. Jason and Piper had been alone in Jason's cabin for way too long for anything not to be going on. It had been like this for days, but neither of them could find out what they were up to. Every time Annabeth or Percy walked in, Jason and Piper looked up from were they were sitting on Jason's bed cuddled up together with a slightly flustered look on their faces while one of them slammed the laptop that was sitting in their laps shut. They had tried questioning them, but when they asked what they were doing, the only reply was along the lines of "oh nothing." Annabeth had even tried hacking into Jason's laptop at one point, having found it left alone right after dinner, but to no avail. She had placed it back where she found it when she had heard Jason and Piper's voices drifting down the hall.  
  
They had even tried asking everyone else onboard, but there were only awkward coughs and flushed faces in place of any response. It had left them no choice. They were going to have to devise a plan that will force the answer out of them, whether they liked it or not. Annabeth was going to implode if she did not find out just what was going on in that bedroom that had everyone so silent.  
  
So began the drafting. Every spare moment they had together would be concentrated on getting into that laptop and seeing what everyone else had known about. The plan was so intricate that if they did not get it right the first time they won't be able to try it again. They thought that fighting monster was bad until they had to plan against other demigods. The tricky part was keeping the others from finding out their plan.  
  
They'd be sitting in Percy's room when Hazel, Frank, and Leo all burst into the room screaming something about someone being right. They kept screaming until their eyes landed on Percy and Annabeth, who were actually at two different ends of the room. This seemed to confuse them, as they lowered their fingers that had been pointing accusations at them only a few seconds ago and left the room. After that, those three seemed intent on spying on their every move whenever they were close together. One time during dinner Percy had casually put his arm on the back of Annabeth's chair, Frank's eyes almost popped out of his skull and his face turned beat red while Leo waggled his eyebrows at them. Hazel looked almost petrified. Jason and Piper, however, looked at each other and smirked. That had probably been the tipping point for Annabeth, because that dinner was an hour ago and she had told Percy they were going to execute their plan that night.  
  
They had met up in the hallway outside of Annabeth's room to make sure they had the plan down pat. Percy seemed to start to think otherwise about their plan.  
  
"But Annabeth, what if they think we're like, you know," Percy let his sentence trail off, but it had the desired effect because Annabeth could feel her cheeks start to burn.  
  
"They have been hiding something about us, from us. We have to find out about, otherwise this could go on for weeks." She then mumbled something under her breath that she did not want to say directly to Percy, but she still knew he would ask what she said. He was too curious like that. Not that she minded. Mostly.  
  
"What did you say?" Percy leaned in closer, a ghost of a smirk on his face as if he knew what she had just said.  
  
Annabeth's face grew warmer, and she knew she was blushing. "Maybe if you weren't such a seaweed brain then you could've picked up what I had just said."  
He continued to lean in closer, ignoring any if all personal space between the two. His arms snaked around Annabeth's waist while his lips formed a devilish smile, seemingly knowing what Annabeth wanted at that exact moment. He leaned down and kissed her, Annabeth's arms automatically crawling up to his neck. The kiss was warm and sweet and everything Annabeth had wanted. It didn't last long enough, however, as thoughts of what they were actually supposed to be doing came lurking back into her mind and she gently pulled away from Percy. Distantly she heard voices coming down the hallway, so there was no time to waste.  
  
"Plan 'Find Out What's On That Laptop' starts now," She said as she soundlessly slipped back into her room. She heard Percy run into Jason and Piper, stricking up a conversation. A conversation that she knew, at least on one end, what was going to be said.  
  
Annabeth had deducted that Jason's password had to be something that he would secretly love. Something that no one would readily guess, but easy enough to remember so that he wouldn't get locked out of his laptop constantly. But Jason was not dumb, so whatever his password is might not be common knowledge.  
  
With that in mind, Annabeth came up with a plan to get the password out of Jason and to actually get the laptop. Everything at this point was going to plan. Annabeth opened up the air duct in her room and crawled into it, having barely enough room to fight into the tight space. She crawled through the ducts through the ship until she found Jason's room, which required a lot of awkward peering into people's rooms.  
  
She got out of the duct easily, eyes scanning the room until she found what she was looking for. The laptop. It was open and as she went to close it, she brushed against the space bar and the screen lit up. A notification popped up, stating that a document was done printing. This sparked some confusion for Annabeth because just what could they be printing off? But there wasn't enough time to get into the laptop and to the printer before they noticed that the laptop was missing, and they would most likely see what they were printing when they went through the the laptop anyways.  
  
Annabeth quickly shut the laptop and crouched down to crawl back through the ducts when she heard the door handle turn, and she knew she was not getting out in time to not be caught. She cursed quietly under her breath for not having her Yankee's cap with her. The door flung open and Jason, Piper, and a frantic looking Percy stood in the doorway. Jason quickly walked over and snatched the laptop out of her hands while she was silently admitting defeat. For this round.  
  
Annabeth quickly made her way out of the room. Once in the hallway with the door shut, she turned toward Percy and glared at him. "What did you do?"  
  
Percy ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I did everything that you told me to do, I think I sounded too much like you, though, because Jason asked me to repeat the same sentence about five times before he said 'There's no way you would phrase something that way' and started heading towards his room."  
  
Annabeth looked down at her feet and sighed. Now there was no chance of getting the laptop and Jason, by now, has probably changed his password to something that would not even be guessable at this point. They were going to have to come up with another plan to try and figure out what had everyone one so wound up about them. "I guess I should've dumbed down the dialog a bit you for."  
  
Percy laughed and shook his head. "You dumbing something down is like me trying to be, well, smart. It doesn't happen." Now it was Annabeth's turn to laugh.  
  
She looked up at Percy and saw his sea-green eyes looking at her, crinkled slightly in the corners from smiling. At this moment Annabeth did not care what was on the computer, the thing that had people watching their every moves. Because right then, it was just her and Percy, acting more like their age than what they act like half of the time. It was a relief.  
  
"You know," Percy said. "you should get some sleep. I'm sure you'll figure out another plan to find out what is on the laptop in your sleep." Percy's hand was on her shoulder as he leaned in to kiss Annabeth's forehead. Warmth spread throughout her body. "See you tomorrow, Wise Girl." He whispered across her skin and then he left, leaving her standing alone in the hallway.  
  
The next day, Annabeth and Percy were standing on the deck of the ship, watching the clouds roll by. The morning was warm with a cool breeze, the sun shining over the ship. Percy's arm was around Annabeth, and she was cuddled up to his side, a coffee in hand. They stood in silence as they took in the scene before them, enjoying their time together that could be disrupted any minute by someone else on the ship. The two had taken to waking up early to sneak some alone moments together.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth could see Percy stifle a yawn unsuccessfully. Her mind was still trying to build a plan, but she was getting nowhere. The only way to find out was to get ahold of whatever was printed, and that could have as easily been something unrelated to what was going on. She ripped her eyes off of the clouds to watch Percy. It still floored her how much he had matured after he had disappeared. His features had become more distinct, there was pretty much no fat anywhere on his body, but the one thing that remained the same was his eyes. But even those sometimes were different to her, even if only for a moment. Those moments made her realize that Percy was not the same Percy anymore.  
  
Annabeth walked away, going to refill the cup of coffee that she was drinking while she was staring at her boyfriend. As she walked into the kitchen to pour herself a new cup, she passed Nico, who had been the only one on the ship that had not been reacting when he saw Percy or Annabeth.  
  
Nico sat at the table, drinking a cup of something and reading a stack of papers intently. Annabeth paid no mind to what the papers could be as as she poured herself a new cup. When she walked past him again, her eyes wandered to the paper. Her eyes widened in surprise. Her and Percy's names were on the paper. It had to be what they were looking for.  
  
She quickly made her way back to Percy without looking suspicious, and told him what she had saw. Together they hastily made a plan to get the papers when Nico walked up to them.  
  
"You know, if you want the papers, all you have to do is ask, right?" Percy and Annabeth turned around to see Nico standing there looking oddly flushed, holding out the stack of papers.  
  
"Can we have the papers Nico?" Annabeth asked. Percy, being impatient, was already grabbing for the papers. Nico jerked them out of his reach.  
  
"Only if you swear on the Styx that you won't tell them who gave it to you." Nico  
had been looking anywhere but at Percy, but when he said this he looked straight into  
Percy's face.  
  
Annabeth and Percy both looked at him and said "I swear it on the river Styx." Nico, seeming pleased with himself, handed them the stack of papers and then disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Annabeth looked at the stack of papers in Percy's hand. It looked like a bunch of essays by the look of the stack, but there was something telling her that this was anything but an essay. Now they finally had a chance to find out just what had everyone going nuts. A thought popped into Annabeth's head, and she went back into the kitchen. She made a hot chocolate and put blue marshmallows and whipped cream in it. She came back out and handed it to Percy. He had a surprised look on his face, and Annabeth melted a little bit inside. It did not take much to make Percy happy. Just give him blue food.  
  
Together, drinks in one hand and papers in another, they walked through the ship towards Annabeth's room. Once there, they gathered some blankets and huddled together on her bunk, sipping their hot drink of choice and reading. After the first few lines, however, Annabeth's face resembled that of a tomato, and Percy was not fairing much better.  
  
"They wrote–" Percy began.  
  
"–about us." Annabeth finished.  
  
Annabeth's eyes widened as she continued down the paper. So this is what had gotten everyone so worked up? She was beginning to understand why. The writing was so detailed, even she could almost believe it was real. Almost.  
  
Percy coughed and scratched the back of his head. "That's some pretty.....vivid writing." Annabeth only nodded in response. "We would never do anything like that."  
  
"Never." Annabeth agreed.  
  
"But we would do this." Annabeth turned her head just in time to see Percy leaning in, and she met him halfway. The kiss started out gentle and relaxed, like the ocean on a bright sunny day. But as the kiss continued, the waves became more fierce. Annabeth's hands found their way to his hair, and one of Percy's hands were on her cheek while the other was around her waist.  
  
Hours later, when they finally made their way out of her cabin, messy haired and kiss swollen lips, Hazel fainted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if there's any mistakes, I made this for a friend and I didn't have anyone beta it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
